Secret Agent
by kath204
Summary: Daisy Johnson grew up at after life with both her parents. But left for mysterious reasons. Later on she decides to save some random lady. But she didn't expect the outcome.
1. chapter 1

Daisy kept on the low as much as she possibly could. She of all people didn't need attention. But she wasn't going to let some people in suits take a blonde Daisy felt she recognized. Of course she didn't think she would get this out come.

It all started with Daisy taking a sip of her coffee. Thats how all good story's start. But the misfortune started with the coffee. It was burning hot and Daisy had to spit it back out in her cup.

"Great just burned all my freaking taste buds," Daisy mumbled to herself. Putting the coffee back on the metal table. She was about to start typing on her cheap laptop. When something in someone's suit coat cuaght her eye.

"Now why would someone bring a gun to a coffee shop?" Daisy asked herself. Watching the guy closly he had black hair probably six feet on the dot. Not very muscular but definitly a bit on the cubby side. He would be a hard target to take out.

She watched him stand up and staighten his coat. "Okay now or never." Daisy says to herself. She wondered how many people where watching her talk to herself. Daisy walked next to him and 'accedently' bumped into him.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Daisy apologized with a small smile. He just nodded and Daisy kept walking till she made it back to her table. "Alright lets see who you are...Harold Hogan," Daisy starts typing away on her cheap laptop that no one surprising stole while she got this guys wallet.

And suddenly he's standing over her. "I think you have something of mine," He says sternly putting his hand out palm up. Daisy laughed nervously she put his wallet in his hand.

"Sorry?" Daisy wasn't sure how He would react.

"Don't steal criminal records ruin lifes," He stated and Daisy held back a smirk. Yeah right about now she was being hunted down by Shield.

Daisy nodded viguriosly as she put her hands up in a mock surrender.

Suddenly someone screamed very loud. The guy took of running. Daisy only a few feet away. There was a blonde lady screaming she was being surrounded by people in suits. Harold took of running just to be shot in the head. There was no blood pouring out of his skull so that was good.

"Well that was smart," Daisy mumbles. Guessing from the fact that he got shot in the back of head. The shooter was behind her she noticed a guy on top of the coffee shop.

"Really?" Daisy asked annoyed she already had to use her powers. Aiming her hands to the ground she propelled herself up and on the roof. They guy was laying on the ground pointing a sniper towards the car.

"Hey I was wondering if I could use your gun?" Daisy asked and the guy. He just aimed the gun at her. "Now is that how you treat a lady?" Daisy asked as he pulled the trigger. Daisy once again used her powers but to deflect the bullet. it hit him in the forehead. Daisy cringed slightly thinking about how much that probably hurt but her thoughts were brought to a question. "Why are you wearing a suit on the ground?" Daisy asked mostly herself.

Her attention was brought back to the screaming lady after she screamed once again. They were trying to stuff her in a car. Daisy jumped off the roof and slowed her fall. running over she jumped on the first guy taking him to the floor. She easily took him out with one punch to the nose. Tripping the other guy on the floor he took a few punches.

Daisy finished with the guy when the car took off. "not so fast," Daisy used her powers to jump on the car. Landing on top she used her powers to break the drivers glass. She noticed the guy didn't have a seat belt. She dragged him out and threw him on the road. The lady looked fine which was good but the car was still going. Which would have to take Daisys immediate attention. She turned around to notice they were about twenty feet from a building.

"Shit," Daisy mumbled. Jumping off te car she used her powers to hold it back just inches from the building. The lady turned the car off and was about to say something. But Daisy had to cut it short becuase she was hit in the back by something and from the crazy amount of pain she guessed it was a bullet. Or something of the sorts. "fUck," Daisy got out before falling to the ground. Entering the world of black.

 **Okay I thought of this crazy long idea and decided I have nothing else better to do so... Here you go if you want me to continue it just tell me ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy opened her eyes and let out a low groan. Her head felt like it was just banged against six trucks and a plane. She sat up and noticed she was not at a coffee table anymore.

Looking around frantically she realized she was also not at Shield. One they would have probably cuffed her. Two there was a big A on the wall she didn't remember that the last time she visited.

"Okay where am I?" Daisy asked herself looking around. She really needed to stop talking to herself. Daisy tried standing up but swinging her legs over the bed shot a pain through her back. The memories flooded her brain.

"Oh yeah," Daisy mentally cursed herself. "Maybe a hospital?" She asked herself looking for different hospital machines.

"Okay not a hospital," Daisy noticed there was a very large window. She fought the pain and got up. Slowly making her way to the window. She looked out or well down. Thats it she was stumped. "Where the hell am I?" Daisy asked herself.

"Stark Tower," A voice answered behind her. Daisy shot around to see this stranger. Much to her backs dismay. She winced slightly.

"I'm Tony," He introduced. He had black hair and a okay build. But the way he stood he stood she could easily take him down. He started leaning on the door frame.

"Why am I here?" She would play friendly for now.

"Well you saved my girlfriend and Stark Industries CEO so I thought should probably get a good face to face thank you," He says with a smile "So thank you," Daisy just stood there in the awkward silence. "Your supossed to say your welcome...or anything really," He says his smile fading a bit.

"Uh right your welcome..," Daisy said looking past him to the hallway she could now see. Should she try out running him?

"So my girlfriend Pepper she wants to thank you herself, but um could you be a little less weird?" He asks then starts walking off. Daisy just stands there. Was she supossed to follow him? Daisy turned to the window she could probably break it with her powers. Jump out and the hard part would be over.

His head pops back in the door frame. "Your supossed to follow me," He informs her Daisy just gives him a weird look. "And none of that," he tells her. Daisy decided to follow him. I mean whats the worst that could happen?

Daisy limps down the hall. A couple feet behind the guy who is spitting out radom facts about the building."This building was actually funded all by me, yes I am that rich if thats what your wondering," Okay he definalty has a big ego, way to big.

They stopped at a elevator and he pressed a button. But the doors didn't open. He pressed it a couple more times and started banging on it. Daisy couldn't help but smirk.

"J.A.R.V.I.S why isn't the elevator working?" He asks no one.

"Sir its broken," A voice replys and Daisy jumps a bit but that doesn't remove her smile.

"Damn it!" He says annoyed before turning to me. "Whats so funny you have to walk up five flights to," He points out but that just made Daisy laugh.

"Your groaning about five flights?" She asks and he nods. "so I can leave after I meet this pepper?" she asks and his time he laughs. "Pepper is my girlfriend shes not a vetegtable," He tells her with a smirk. Daisy just nods. Pepper must be the blonde lady she saved. They go up the five flights in no time. And through another room then another. By like the 20th room Daisy gives up keeping track.

"Okay we're here,'' He informs her and she just nods. He opens the door and Daisy follows him in the room. It was a simple room it had couchEs and a TV. There was the blonde lady and a blonde haired guy. But his hair was shorter and he had a much bigger build then this tony guy. The two were talking till tony enterupted them.

"We're here," Tony announced and the two poeple turned to Daisy. The blonde guy stood up.

"Hi I'm Steve," He introduced. Putting out a hand.

"Daisy," She says with a smile. Shaking his hand. The blonde lady stood up next.

"Hi I'm Pepper,'' She said with a smile. Daisy just nodded not sure where to go from introducing her name she never had the best social skills.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life," She says with a smile.

"It was no problem," Daisy answers ruturning the smile. "So I can leave now?" She asks turning to Tony.

"Actually we were wondering if maybe you wanted to join us your fighting skills are inpressive." The blonde Steve says. Daisy turns back to him. "Join us?" Daisy asked.

"You know the Avengers," He says with a uneasy smile. The avengers that was what the A stood for. She was a idiot sometimes. She let out a nervous laugh.

"You work for Sheild?" Daisy asks. "Kinda," He answers.

"Yeah no sorry but um could you give this to the guy who got shot in the head?" Daisy asks pulling Harold Hogans license out of her pocket "I'll find my way out myself," She says with a smile. Steve takes the card and Daisy walks past the tony guy.

 **I'm not going to lie I kind of hate this chapter but I needed it to happen. So I could do other things don't worry the next chapter will hopefully be more exciting. If you stick around**.


	3. Chapter 3

It only took Daisy a couple minutes. Ten maybe to get herself out of that tower. Her powers a great help to that.

"Alright just need to make it to the the other side of town before ditching this place,'' Daisy told herself. Deciding to ignore the weird look that guy gave her.

Shield was probably tracking her down as she spoke to herself. Video's of her saving that Pepper lady were probably spread across the internet like wild fire. Daisy let out a low groan as she thought about it. She liked New York a lot actually. She almost thought maybe she could live a normal life here. Apparently not.

Daisy checked her pockets for anything that could help her get home. She found a gum rapper and a small rock. "Why do I have a rock?" Eh might be a good bullet if she threw it hard enough. ''Alright so I'm walking," Daisy informed herself as she slowly made her way across town.

Daisy was so tired she was stumbling by the time she made it to her sad apartment. Daisy unlocked her door and looked around. Grabbing her back pack her laptop was probably gone for good. Left on a coffee table for someone to steal. She went to the sink grabbing a quick drink. ''Alright time to leave,'' She mumbled sadly. she opened her door and stopped dead in her tracks.

''Hi you may recognize me, I'm Phil Coulson from Shield,'' He introduced. Daisy blew him across the hall and ran towards her window. Shattering it effectively she looked at the drop. ''Just five floors Daisy come on you've done higher,'' Daisy tried convincing herself. "Please don't break anything,'' She prayed jumping out the window. Slowing her fall with her powers.

Daisy had just landed when a black SUV pulled around the corner. Daisy took of running in the other direction. Long story short Daisy new if you see one of those cars, run. Daisy had to stop when she ran into traffic turning around she looked to see how far the car was behind her.

They were unloading from the car. A Asian woman she already seem terrifing. And a white guy with back hair he was definitely not as scary but they were pointing guns at her so...

Daisy's mind started racing thinking of ways she could escape. Then she remembered she could just practically fly herself over the traffic.

"STOP!" The guy yelled. As Daisy aimed her hands towards the ground. She on the other hand was not going to listen to him at all. She went over the traffic. Landing on the other side she took of running. The train station was probably best. it was busy all the time and she could easily lose them.

"STOP," The guy yelled. And Daisy internally groaned. She turned around the guy was pointing a gun at her.

"You know stalking is not how your going to get the ladys," Daisy informed him turning around.

"Put your hands up where I can see them," He warned stepping closer to her. Daisy did as she was told. realizing he didn't know that much about her if he wanted her to put her hands up. But she played along no reason to create a scene.

"So is this how you get every girls number?" Daisy asked. His face turned a shade of light pink and she snorted to stifle a laugh.

''Put this on," He told her passing her a bag.

"Kinky,'' She replied. And he grew a bright red.

"Shut up," he warned and Daisy threw the bag on the ground. He let out a low growl. "Pick it up," He said sternly and she just shook her head.

"The only way your getting that thing on me is if you put it on me yourself," She told him. He gave her a glare before bending down to snatch it up. She used her knee to hit him in the nose. He fell to the ground crying out in pain.

HE HAS A GUN!" Daisy yelled and people started running away. That was just the kind of distraction she needed as she took of running. When she ran into someone.

''STOP," the Asian lady warned even her voice sent chills down Daisy's spine. But she didn't back down not like that.

"You know I had a dog once," Daisy started "He had flea's and every time I thought I got rid of them they just kept coming back kinda like you, huh, the flea's of Shield and does that stand for anything or is it just shield?" Daisy asks the lady apparently didn't like talking so she didn't. She just shot her in the arm. It didn't feel like a bullet and something was definitely going into her system. "What is my luck with this kinda stuff?" Daisy asked before hitting the ground.

 **Much more fun to write this chapter. I hope you injoyed as much as i did ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy opened her eyes. Her vision was kinda side ways. Till she realized her head was just rested on her shoulder uncomfortably. She moved her head and groaned. What was wih these headaches. And waking up in wierd places? She tried to move her hands but found they were cuffed to her chair. She looked down to her chair legs and noted the weren't bolted to the floor. "Idiots," Daisy grumbled

"Well I like to think not,'' A guy Phil Coulson as he called himself said as he came through the door. The guy she made blush like a tomato. Right behind him. She couldn't help but chuckle when she saw the bandage on his nose. She definetly broke it.

"You remember are field specialist Grant Ward," Phil Coulson? said.

"And you are," She asked just making sure.

"Phil Coulson," He introduced again.

"Arn't you supossed to be dead?" She asked. He froze up.

"Um no," He said quickly fixing his tie. He was a pretty bad liar.

"Oh I thought I saw something about it on the news," She says with a shrug. She wasn't about to tell Shield she hacked into Shield. Speaking of Shield. What did they want with her?

"Alright well good luck," Phil? Couslon? She liked Coulson more. She would call him Coulson. Said as he walked out the door.

"Alright lets get down to business starting with your name," The guy Grant Ward said. She almost completly forgot he was there, almost.

"Skye,'' She says with a smile. Looking up at him.

"Last name?" He asks. She pretends to look stumped the best she can, And he's buying it.

''Don't have one," She answered her smile wavering a bit. Every movement had to be perfect. He seemed to have bought it.

"Why am I here?" She asked quickly changing the subject. He gave her a sad look. This was way to easy. He striaghtens his suit before answering.

''Your Inhuman we can't have you just wandering around it could be dangerous," He answers.

"For me or for everyone else?" She asks. He freezes.

"Both," He answers quickly. "Thats why we're taking you to the Sandbox," He says and Daisy frowns.

"I'm guessing its not a beach," she asks. He frowns.

"Well uh no not exactly," he answers. Daisy didn't like where this was heading. Or where she was heading.

"So why is this room made out of a weird metal?" She asks looking around. She already new she couldnt break it. Or she would already be gone.

"It's a special material designed to hold people like you," He answers and Daisy freezes.

"People like me?" She asks almost in a whisper. Not able to hide the fear in her voice.

"You know Inhuman," He answers. Daisy thought she was going to be sick. That meant she made it out of that hell hole.

''You know I just remembered I have somewhere to be, Sorry I can't go to your sand box," Daisy said fear in her eyes. And he noticed.

"You okay?" He asked. A bit of concern in his voice.

Daisy tilted her head a bit thinking about it. "Not really," She answers before opening her palms. Her cuffs fell apart onto the floor. As she stood up.

''Hey lets not do anything we'll regret okay," He said raising his hands up. In a mock surrender. Daisy just frowned. before putting her hands up in the same position. But to do something intirely different. She blew him across the room. And he hit the wall.

"To late," She mumbled as he lay there limp. Next she focused on the door. It didn't even move at first but then it started to shake a little a first. But then more and more.

"Fitz that door will hold right?" Coulson asked already grabbing his gun. As he watched Skye through the moniter.

''It should," He said. But he sounded so unsure of himeself. Coulson and May both made there way to the cell. Half way there there was a loud bang.

''Alright it didnt hold," Coulson said looking to May.

Daisy had just blew down the door and she too off running. When suddenly the ground started shaking. Daisy scrunched her face that definitetly wasn't her right? She was on a plane wasn't she. Daisy let out a low groan her luck was more like a curse. She ran till she found what she guessed was the perfect palce to get off. It had cars in it so that meant it had a door. A big one. She looked around till she found a big red button. She quickly pressed it. And cold air rushed in.

"STOP!" The guy Coulson yelled from the staircase. He had a gun. Did Daisy know she could just deflect that? Yes she did. The door opened. Daisy couldn't breath anymore time to jump. She ran and jumped. She heard the gun go off but it didn't hit her. She started falling to what most people thought would be there death. She passed out at some point but woke up a bit later. The ground was much closer. She started using her powers to slow herself down till she finally hit the ground. She fell on her knee's her body was shaking violently from fear. She threw up a couple times before sitting up and looking around, She was in a field. She noticed a house off in the distance and slowly crawl/walked to it. Running her fingers threw her shoulder lengh hair a couple times. To look more presentable. She knocked on the door.

No one answered the first time Daisy knocked. So she tried again. This time a lady opened the door.

"Hello who are you?" She asked. Daisy pretended she didn't see the gun the lady had hiden in her pants.

"hi I'm Daisy I was just wondering if I could get a ride to the closest town," Daisy said. She was trying to stop her body from shaking so damn much. But she wasn't even over the shock of falling out of a plane. Thousands of feet in the air. the lady tilted her head and looked at her again.

"I can't I have to watch my children and its getting late. The closest town is a two hour drive. At least one with a hotel," She says. Daisy can't help but frown.

"Okay thank you,'' Daisy said. Trying to put a grateful smile on her face. The lady just frowns.

''You have no where to stay?" She asks. Daisy looks around.

''I'm sure I'll be fine," Daisy says its not like she hasn't slept under the stars before. The lady gives her one more look.

"You should come in," She offers and Daisys eyes widen.

"I don't think thats a good idea,'' Daisy says her mind drifting to Shield the lady gives her a look thats says get in my house now. before stepping a side. Daisy takes a deep breath before stepping inside and following the lady to her kitchen.

"So how did you Get out in the middle of no where?" the lady asks. Daisy decides to tell her the truth.

"I fell out of a plane," She says. The lady gives her a horrified look befoe her face softens and she starts laughing. Daisy just gives her a uneasy smile.

"Wait your being serious well..thats not the weirdest thing to happen here," The lady states. Opening the fridge. Two kids come running in. When they hear there mom talking to no one. To spot Daisy of course.

''Who are you?'' The boy asks and Daisy smiles at them.

''I'm Daisy and you are?" She asks crouching down the there hight.

''I'm Cooper and this is Lila,'' he says and daisy smiles.

"Are you two siblings?" She asks and they both nod. ''That is so cool I never had any siblings,'' Daisy says and they both nod.

"Come get dinner,'' The lady says. The two head over to the table. Daisy just watches the little girl climb on to her seat. Before realizing she doesn't know the ladys name.

She pulls Daisy out of her thoughts by asking, "Are you coming?

"Oh no I don't want to intrude," Daisy says with a smile.

"Nonsence I always make to much anyways,'' She says. Daisy smiles sitting down next to Cooper. The lady hands her a bowl.

"Thanks..?" Daisy says trailing off.

'"Oh its Laura," She says and daisy smiles.

"Thanks Laura," Daisy says and she nods. Before spooning some soup into everyones bowl.

Daisy takes a bite and her eyes widen. One she remembers her last meal was coffee. And two it was really fucking good. "This is really good," Daisy states. Making Laura blush slightly.

"Thank you," she says. Daisy nods trying to savor every bite. But all good things must come to a end.

It got dark quickly. "Alright Cooper, Lila bed time," Laura says. Daisy had been playing a board game with them for the past two hours.

"Aw we wanna play with Daisy some more," Lila complained.

"Hey listen to your mother besides we can play tomorrow," Daisy promises.

"You promise?" Cooper asks.

"Yeah," Daisy says making her answer a bit higher pitched. The two wouldn't catch it but Laura would. The two headed upstairs. With smiles on there faces.

"You know those two love you," Laura says with a smile. Daisy nods. "There great kids," Daisy says returning the smile. Laura just rolls her eyes. "You haven't seen it yet," she says and Daisy nods.

"Well you must be exhausted," Laura starts and Daisy nods she had no idea. "You can sleep in the guest bedroom I'll show you," She says standing up. Daisy right behind her they head up the stairs. To the guest bedroom it had its own bathroom. Laura told her she could take a bath before bed.

"I know this is a weird question but can you promise me something?" Daisy asks stopping waiting for a response she just nods "Can I not wake up somewhere different then this bed tomorrow?" She asks. Laura gives her a weird look before nodding and heading out. Daisy just takes a deep breath. Hoping Laura could keep her promise. Daisy took a shower before heading to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Daisy did wake up in the same bed. But for the next week and half.

"BREAKFAST!" Laura yells from downstairs, Daisy can't help but grin. She sat up streaching her arms out. Her left arm was kinda sore. She threw on her clothes before making it out in the hall. Lila was stumbling around tiredly. Daisy picked her up and went down the stairs. Putting lila on her own seat she sat down. Cooper was already eating.

"So good news dad is coming home today!" Laura says to the kids. Cooper smiles and Lila cheers. Daisy kept the grin she had all morning. But inside she was freaking out. Laura talked about her husband all the time. He sounded like a nice guy she guessed.

"Daisy?" Lila asked tugging on her sleeve. She was definitely more awake now.

"Yes?" Daisy questioned back.

"Can we play in the snow today?" Lila asked and Daisy smiled. It had snowed two days ago. They had played outside yesterday to.

"You have to ask your mommy," Daisy informs her. She watches Lila's eyes become big and round. As she turned to her mom. Daisy finally understood what puppy dog eye's meant now.

"Yes you can play outside today," Laura said and both Cooper and Lila cheered. Suddenly the loud noice of a plane flying over head. Made the house shake a bit. Daisy was pretty sure she was going to be sick. Daisy got up and looked out the window. A big ass plane was landing not to far from the house. Laura right behind her. Looking out the window.

"I'm going to take a guess your husband doesn't get here by plane?" Daisy asked and Laura frowned. "Sometimes but not one that big," She answers. DAMN! What does her husband do? Two people exit the plane and start making there way towards the house. Daisy gulps.

F _uck. Fuck. Fuck._

Laura hands me some keys. I give her a confused look. "There to my husbands bike, Once you get out of the driveway you should end up on a interstate that should be cleared already, Just keep going till your out of the state, Here's my number you call when its safe, okay?" Laura asks and Daisy nods processing what she said. Laura hands her a bike helmet from the closet and Daisy takes it going into the kitchen. The door bell rings and Laura goes to answer it.

Lila tugs on Daisy's jacket sleeve to get her attention. "Where are you going?" Lila asks. Daisy can't help but frown.

"I've got to go away," Daisy trys explaining to the young girl. Without scaring her.

"For how long?" Lila asked. She looked about ready to cry. Daisy bent down and hugged her quickly planting a kiss on her forehead. "Tell Cooper I said by kay?" Daisy asks and Lila nods. Daisy stands up and runs to the garage. Strapping the helmet on she puts the keys in the ignition. Turning them the bike starts with a roar. Daisy presses the button for the garage door to open. It takes her two seconds to figure out how to make it go. She's gone in seconds. Down the driveway the bike didn't go very fast on the snow. But it wasn't geting stuck so that was a plus. Laura was right the road was cleared.

Daisy was on the road for hours. And she was freezing. A bike is not the best choice in this weather. but she wasn't taken by Shield so that was a plus. She stopped at a reststop to use the bathroom. Maybe get some food. Daisy went up to a vending machine and started making it shake. All the food fell into the area where she could grab it. Would that be a waste of her powers? Eh she's hungry and she already did it. She grabs a few bags of chips, a candy bar and heads back onto the highway. Finally Daisy stopped at a gas station and went inside.

She walked up to the cash restostor and asked ''Can I use your phone?" The older lady gave her a spectacle look before shaking her head. "Please miss I really need to talk to someone," Daisy tried. But the lady just shook her head again. Daisy was getting tired of this "Please I'm lost and I just want to go home,'' Daisy said letting a few tears slip. Sometimes her looking like a teenager was rewarding. The lady shook her head again. And sometimes it wasn't. ''Woah your a real Bitch,'' Daisy says. The lady just frowns.

"Get out of my shop,'' She warns. Daisy rolls her eyes. Lifting her arm she blows the lady across the wall. falling limp. Daisy jumps over the counter and quickly checks her pulse. There it was a faint beat agianst her fingertips. Daisy let out a breath of relief she was holding. quickly checking the lady she found her wallet and phone. Talking her twenty and the phone she left the gas station.

Daisy pulled the paper Laura put there while they were talking out. Looking at the number she quickly dialed it.

"Daisy?" Laura's frantic voice sounded a little weird over the phone.

"Yeah I'm here," Daisy said quickly. She felt relief hearing Laura's voice. She wasn't sure if Shield would take her in or not.

''Good they left right after they heard the bike turn on, I was affraid they caught you," Laura says quickly. Daisy just smirks.

"Shield catch me? never," Daisy replys. "So where do you want me to leave this bike?" Daisy asks.

"My husband is tracking it right now, He can help you with Shield you know," Laura starts. Daisy takes a deep breath. How was she going to tell her that no one could help her. Finally she decides to just lay down the facts.

"No one can help me," Daisy answers biting back a sigh.

"Well I'm not so sure about that," Laura states. And now Daisy is curious, very curious.

"What excactly is your husbands job?" Daisy asks taking a deep breath. Trying to calm her racing heart. She had a bad feeling about this. Finally after like a minute she hears Laura sigh before answering.

He's a Avenger," Laura answers and Daisy freezes. Was she being serious?

''Which one?" Daisy asks she already had a guess. Cooper was a mini version of him.

"Hawkeye,'' Laura answers and guess confirmed. SHE FELL INTO THE FUCKING HAWKEYE'S HOUSE!

''Daisy?" Laura asks. Bringing Daisy back down to the ground.

"Yeah?" Daisy asked. Barely even finding her voice to answer.

"He's not going to turn you in I promise, but I won't be mad if you leave," Laura said sadly. Daisy was most definitely being guilt tripped. And it was working. "He'll be there in around ten minutes so you have ten minutes to choose,'' Laura says quickly.

"Okay...Thank you for everything," Daisy felt a few tears run down her face. This was probably going to be the last time she talked to her. And that hurt. Daisy was pretty sure she couldn't get hurt. But damn did this hurt! ''I mean it," Daisy finishes she can almost see Laura frowning.

"Well I hope this isn't are last good bye,'' Laura says quietly.

''Bye," Daisy gets out her he voice cracking slightly.

"Bye," Laura finishes and Daisy hangs up. Finally letting a quiet sob out but she quickly shuts her mouth. She new what she was going to choose. And thats why it was so hard. Daisy put the keys in the small compartment the bike had. She noticed her shoe lace had come undone. So she bends down to tie it. While affectively wiping away the rest of her tears. Daisy stands up and takes a deep breath. She starts to walk down the road.

God why did it hurt so fucking much. How did she get this attached to someone. She told herself she wouldn't not again. And turn around here she is again! suddenly Daisy stopped. Why did she have to leave? If he did try to turn her in she could just fight. Daisy turned around and made her way back to the bike.

She goes into the gas station really quickly grabbing a bag of potato chips. She goes back outside. Opening the bag she starts munching on them. Somewhere in between eating and waiting she finds herself humming a tune she doesn't remember. Finally a fucking plane lands a few yards away from her. It's not super big. A lot smaller then the one that landed in front of Laura's house. The person she guesses is Laura's husband jumps out. And comes over.

"Your Daisy?" He asks and she nods. "So your the reason I'm not at home with my kids?" He asks there is some amount of humor in his voice. Which makes Daisy unsure of how she should answer him.

''Um..yes?" Daisy tenses up slightly. Ready for any kind of reply.

"Alright well get in the plane," He says grabbing the bikes handles. He starts pushing it towards the plane. Daisy takes one more deep breath this choice will definitely change her life drastically. Is she ready for it? One way to find out.

 **Sorry if there are any mistake's. I was getting tired and bored so...hope you liked it ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Daisy stepped off the plane. Right behind the Hawkeye. ''So um...What do I call you,'' Daisy asked. Why did she feel so God damn nervous?

''Clint is fine,'' He says with a smirk. Why is he smirking? They turn another corner and Daisy freezes. There are two guards at the end of the hall. Dressed in heavy black armor. With massive guns. ''Relax there not here for you," He tells her with that god damn smirk. The round another corner. But now Daisy is more aware of everything. She constantly checks behind her. Anymore of those guys. And she might take this tower down. ''So how did you meet my wife?" Clint asks. He actually sounds curious. How much has Laura told him?

"I fell into your house," Daisy answers that was simple right? She hoped he already new that.

"You fell into my house?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. ''Should I be worring about fixing my roof when I get home?" He asks and Daisy quickly shakes her head.

"Well I didn't fall directly on your house, just near it," Daisy answers as they round another corner. "Where are we going?" Daisy finally asks after a couple seconds.

"Well first to find Tony, Then find you a room, Then your going to go to sleep and we'll talk about Shield in the morning," He tells her. She wants to protest but she's to tired. It now hitting her that she had drove ALL DAY ON A BIKE. Daisy just shrugs to what he said.

''Wait not that Tony guy I met the first time I was here right?" Daisy asks she didn't like him. He seemed kinda weird. And he had a big ego. She gathered that. And she only spent ten minutes with him!

"Well I'm not sure what you mean by that Tony guy, But I'm definitely going to start calling him that," Clint says with that annoying smirk. Daisy just takes a deep breath. it was most definitely going to be that Tony. They enter another room. Daisy freezes but for a different reaason. There was sitting on different couches. All the Avengers watching a movie.

"Attention everyone I brought a guest," Clint says and everyone starts looking at her. Why did he have to do that?

"I didn't think you were into younger girls," The Tony guy states. He probably didn't recognize her yet. Probably because it was dark in the room.

"What? I'm pretty sure she's a minor that would be illegal," Clint says in defense. She was twenty come on man!

"We wouldn't put it past you," Tony reply's. Daisy was getting slightly ANNOYED. They were talking about this guy cheating on laura like that. Almost everyone was laughing at the Tony guys remark. IT WASN'T EVEN THAT GOOD OF A JOKE! Daisy let out a low growl. Before breaking the glass coffee table with her powers. It shatters and most of the Avengers turn to the two wide eyed.

"J.A.R.V.I.S can you turn the lights on please?" Cap-Steve rodgers asks. There was no reply but the lights turned on. Tony gasped. Really it isn't even that dramatic. Why was she so bitter? Oh yeah she's being chased and she hasn't slept, And she's fucking tired! Clint seems to notice this.

"I need a guest room," Clint states. Motioning his hands to get the show on the road.

''Um there's one on your floor J.A.R.V.I.S can show you,'' Tony says. Clint nods and pushes me along.

"Come on kid," He says and Daisy resists the urge to yell at him. Somehow she made it to a elevator. Up a couple floors. Down a hall and another hall. With out remembering half of it.

Daisy is given a bed. What's she gooing to do? SLEEP OF COURSE She crashed on the bed. And didn't wake up for a full twelve hours.

 **Sorry it's so short. Have a ton of crap to do today. Also does any one want Pietro alive in this? I can't decide. Also forgot my disclaimer.** **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!! I GET IT OKAY!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Daisy had slept a full eight hours. When Clint came and woke her up. It consisted of some pillow throwing, Blanket ripping off, And loud alarms. But Daisy just laid on the bed peacefully, No matter what he did. She was to tired to care. Finally after a hour of him annoying her. Daisy felt awake enough to get up.

If he wanted to call her a kid. She would certainly act like it.

"God I don't know how Laura stood you," Clint says as they walk down the hall.

"Well for starters she didn't wake me up with out offering food," Daisy points out and he just smirks. One day daisy swore she was going to punch him after he smirked. Right on his damn jaw line. They were about to go through a door. When he stopped her.

''The Avenger's don't know about Laura or the kids, lets keep it that way okay," Clint tells her. She gives him a quick nod. She would keep the secret. For Laura. "Good now lets go meet the Avengers, for real now," Clint says his smirk returning. Daisy was protesting to her hearts content, But he was much stronger as he opened the door. And pushed her in the room. Daisy looked directly in his eye's and stated "I hate you,"

"AH! she woke up," Someone says from behind her. Daisy jumped slightly in surprise. Turning around she let her muscles relax slightly. It was just Tony. Sunddenly there was a blur in front of her. As a guy appeared out of no where.

"I'm Peitro," he introduced, "Daisy," She said looking him up and down. Could he teleport?

"I can run reallly fast," He explained and Daisy nodded. She had a friend from Afterlife who could do that. "So were your parents hippi's is that why your named after a flower?" He asked. A red head slapped him on the arm.

"In my culture you were given your name by your personality when you were eight, My parents saw me like a delicate flower," Daisy says with her best. Lets not talk about it smile. He didn't seem to catch on.

"What kind of culture was it? I've never heard of one like that," Pietro stated. Daisy couldn't help but frown at him.

"You probably never will there all dead," Daisy said her voice sounded a little sad. She didn't like that. Time for pay back, What could make him sad? "So how did you get your powers?" Daisy asked with a smile. He frowned and Daisy celebrated on the inside.

"I don't like to talk about it," He said and Daisys smile grew "No please I insist, You want to know some much about me, Why can't I know anything about you?" Daisy asked. Putting her most convicing innocent face on.

"I don't like her," Pietro stated. Grabbing the red head and speeding of.

"That will teach him not to stick his nose where it doesn't belong," Daisy mumbled to herself. Clint snorted to sifle a laugh. "So you can help me with Shield?" Daisy asked turning back to him. He nodded before motioning for her to follow him. Over to where steve rodgers was.

"Yeah so Shield wants to take you in because they think you could be a threat, you just have to prove to them your not," Clint explained.

"How are we going to do that?" Daisy asked purely confused. finally the Captain spoke up. Playing with some shiny metal thing in his hand.

"You could join Shield," He told her.

 **Sorry about yesterday forgot this app even existed. It was a long day. Anyways yes I know Daisy is kinda off. But I was thinking that maybe she shouldn't respond well to different situations. And at first she's going to make all the Avengers hate her, It will be fun trust me ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Do I wish I did yes I do**.


	8. Chapter 8

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Daisy asked. Clint and Steve had been trying to explain, How his was really her only safe option.

"Yes of course," Steve said standing up, "We can talk when ever your ready," He told her with a friendly smile.

"Okay well um...," Daisy wasn't really sure how to continue. And they were standing there in awkward silence. "So you come her often?" Daisy asked. Trying to break the tension. It didn't really work. Steve just gave her a confused look. And clint nodded his head.

"You should meet the rest of the team," Tony pipes in from the couch "You know before you make any decisions, There not the nicest group of people," Steve and Clint just nod. Probably giving him silent thanks, "Um yeah we'll call them up," Steve says before starting to talk with J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Well I've got to go," Tony says standing up and stretching.

"Your part of the team to," Clint tells him, "Yes I know I just have to be fashionably late," He says before walking away.

"So should I be worried that any of this 'Team' is going to kill me?" Daisy asked Clint who nodded. "Yeah Natasha will kill you if you rub her the wrong way, so don't," Clint says with a smirk. When he did one of those. Daisy couldn't tell if he was being honest or lying. Clint just got up and moved to the couch. Daisy decided to follow him.

"So who is Natasha?" Daisy asked sitting down next to him. Clint just gives her a confused look "What do you mean?" He asks.

"You know who is she? the Black Widow? The Scarlet Witch?" Daisy asked. And clint goes, "OOOHH!" God why did he act like this?

"She's the Black Widow," He says. Daisy freezes. It was hard enough acting cool around the hawkeye. At first anyways. Then she found out he was a idiot. But come on! The Black Widow? She wasn't ready for this. Her mind slightly drifted to her parents. And the story's the would tell her as a kid. about the Black Widow and the Hawkeye. Everyone else. (Exept Captain America) Was kinda new and unfamilier. So she wasn't very impressed with them. And her parents never told her about them.

The Streak Boy Pietro came in. With the red head in his arms. They must know each other. Daisy decided to ask. "So how do you two know each other?" Daisy asked. Curiously tilting her head slightly.

Pietro just snorted sitting down across from her. The red head answered instead. "We're twins," She told her. Daisy just scoffed.

"I'm sorry what?" Daisy asked surprised. "You guys don't look ANYTHING a like and I'm not just talking about hair," Daisy pointed out. Pietro looked ready to jump her. She now wanted to know if she could use her powers. To knock him off balence. Just incase.

"We get that a lot," The red head said. Casually sitting down next to her brother. Next a guy with a lab coat came in. She wasn't sure she was ready for another Idiot scientist.

"Hi I'm Bruce," He introduced, "Daisy," She replied with a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you," He told her. This one seemed okay, Daisy would have replied with you to. But she wasn't sure yet. He sat down on a lone recliner.

"I don't think Thor is here at the moment so you'll have to meet him later," Clint informed her. Daisy just nodded to show she was listening. The room fell silent. Daisy just stared a her hands. Trying avoid any unnecessary eye contact. Or any awkward eye contact.

"Ah Nat glad you could make it," Clit says. Making Daisy finally look up from her hands to the newest person. A bright red head. She was glaring at Daisy. Who couldn't help but shrink into the couch.

"Nat this is Daisy, Daisy this is Natasha, Don't call her Nat she doesn't like it," Clint tells her winking at the end.

"Okay," Daisy says uneasily. As Natasha sits down next to Clint.

"So what now?" Daisy asked Clint almost in a whisper. The room was so quiet. It felt wrong to break the silence.

"We're waiting for Tony--," Clint tells her and as he does, Tony comes in from some doorway. He didn't exit from. "here the bastard is, Alright let's start, Daisy you probably want to know some stuff about us, The Avengers before you join us so ask away," Clint tells her and the room falls silent for the millionth time. Daisy felt on the spot to ask some question. All most like a deer in head lights. With out the bright lights and wide eyes.

"Um...Are you guys even friends?" Daisy asked rubbing her legs nervously. She was nervous of the answer. And nervous if these people thought the question was stupid.

Clint just looked around before answering, "I guess we do seem kind of hostile, But I think where friends," Clint told her looking for suport from his 'friends'. Everyone was quiet as a mouse.

Tony who had been standing in the doorway. Came and sat down on Daisy's left. That made Clint on her right. And Natasha next to him. Daisy suddenly felt very crowded. "So what do you all do when your not saving the world?" Daisy asked tapping her fingers along her knee's. How was she so calm in a interrogation. and Couldn't stop fidgeting right now?!

The room fell silent again. Till Clint spoke up. "Um I go on vacations a lot. And Tony builds stuff. I'm not really sure what the twins do. Bruce is usually with Tony. And sometimes me and Natasha go on missions together," Clint answers. She felt like she was really only talking with him. Suddenly Clint jumps up excitedly.

"We can go on a mission together! we can see how you work and you can see how we work," Clint says. Grabbing a bow from behind the couch. How many of those did he have? Daisy was about to protest. About how she wasn't really ready for that. When Tony stood up. And announced that that was a excellent idea. Steve came in who had been missing the whole time. And after hearing it, He thought it would be a good idea to. Why did he get an oppinon? He wasn't even here!

And thats how Daisy ended up on a jet. Heading to some country. She couldn't pronounce.

 **Sorry I haven't posted in so** **long. I wrote this chapter like three times before I was happy with the out come. I hope you guy's liked it!**


	9. Chapter 802

**The upload didn't seem to work for me. So I'm trying chapter 8 again. Sorry if you thought it was a new chapter.**

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Daisy asked. Clint and Steve had been trying to explain, How his was really her only safe option.

"Yes of course," Steve said standing up, "We can talk when ever your ready," He told her with a friendly smile.

"Okay well um...," Daisy wasn't really sure how to continue. And they were standing there in awkward silence. "So you come her often?" Daisy asked. Trying to break the tension. It didn't really work. Steve just gave her a confused look. And clint nodded his head.

"You should meet the rest of the team," Tony pipes in from the couch "You know before you make any decisions, There not the nicest group of people," Steve and Clint just nod. Probably giving him silent thanks, "Um yeah we'll call them up," Steve says before starting to talk with J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Well I've got to go," Tony says standing up and stretching.

"Your part of the team to," Clint tells him, "Yes I know I just have to be fashionably late," He says before walking away.

"So should I be worried that any of this 'Team' is going to kill me?" Daisy asked Clint who nodded. "Yeah Natasha will kill you if you rub her the wrong way, so don't," Clint says with a smirk. When he did one of those. Daisy couldn't tell if he was being honest or lying. Clint just got up and moved to the couch. Daisy decided to follow him.

"So who is Natasha?" Daisy asked sitting down next to him. Clint just gives her a confused look "What do you mean?" He asks.

"You know who is she? the Black Widow? The Scarlet Witch?" Daisy asked. And clint goes, "OOOHH!" God why did he act like this?

"She's the Black Widow," He says. Daisy freezes. It was hard enough acting cool around the hawkeye. At first anyways. Then she found out he was a idiot. But come on! The Black Widow? She wasn't ready for this. Her mind slightly drifted to her parents. And the story's the would tell her as a kid. about the Black Widow and the Hawkeye. Everyone else. (Exept Captain America) Was kinda new and unfamilier. So she wasn't very impressed with them. And her parents never told her about them.

The Streak Boy Pietro came in. With the red head in his arms. They must know each other. Daisy decided to ask. "So how do you two know each other?" Daisy asked. Curiously tilting her head slightly.

Pietro just snorted sitting down across from her. The red head answered instead. "We're twins," She told her. Daisy just scoffed.

"I'm sorry what?" Daisy asked surprised. "You guys don't look ANYTHING a like and I'm not just talking about hair," Daisy pointed out. Pietro looked ready to jump her. She now wanted to know if she could use her powers. To knock him off balence. Just incase.

"We get that a lot," The red head said. Casually sitting down next to her brother. Next a guy with a lab coat came in. She wasn't sure she was ready for another Idiot scientist.

"Hi I'm Bruce," He introduced, "Daisy," She replied with a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you," He told her. This one seemed okay, Daisy would have replied with you to. But she wasn't sure yet. He sat down on a lone recliner.

"I don't think Thor is here at the moment so you'll have to meet him later," Clint informed her. Daisy just nodded to show she was listening. The room fell silent. Daisy just stared a her hands. Trying avoid any unnecessary eye contact. Or any awkward eye contact.

"Ah Nat glad you could make it," Clit says. Making Daisy finally look up from her hands to the newest person. A bright red head. She was glaring at Daisy. Who couldn't help but shrink into the couch.

"Nat this is Daisy, Daisy this is Natasha, Don't call her Nat she doesn't like it," Clint tells her winking at the end.

"Okay," Daisy says uneasily. As Natasha sits down next to Clint.

"So what now?" Daisy asked Clint almost in a whisper. The room was so quiet. It felt wrong to break the silence.

"We're waiting for Tony--," Clint tells her and as he does, Tony comes in from some doorway. He didn't exit from. "here the bastard is, Alright let's start, Daisy you probably want to know some stuff about us, The Avengers before you join us so ask away," Clint tells her and the room falls silent for the millionth time. Daisy felt on the spot to ask some question. All most like a deer in head lights. With out the bright lights and wide eyes.

"Um...Are you guys even friends?" Daisy asked rubbing her legs nervously. She was nervous of the answer. And nervous if these people thought the question was stupid.

Clint just looked around before answering, "I guess we do seem kind of hostile, But I think where friends," Clint told her looking for suport from his 'friends'. Everyone was quiet as a mouse.

Tony who had been standing in the doorway. Came and sat down on Daisy's left. That made Clint on her right. And Natasha next to him. Daisy suddenly felt very crowded. "So what do you all do when your not saving the world?" Daisy asked tapping her fingers along her knee's. How was she so calm in a interrogation. and Couldn't stop fidgeting right now?!

The room fell silent again. Till Clint spoke up. "Um I go on vacations a lot. And Tony builds stuff. I'm not really sure what the twins do. Bruce is usually with Tony. And sometimes me and Natasha go on missions together," Clint answers. She felt like she was really only talking with him. Suddenly Clint jumps up excitedly.

"We can go on a mission together! we can see how you work and you can see how we work," Clint says. Grabbing a bow from behind the couch. How many of those did he have? Daisy was about to protest. About how she wasn't really ready for that. When Tony stood up. And announced that that was a excellent idea. Steve came in who had been missing the whole time. And after hearing it, He thought it would be a good idea to. Why did he get an oppinon? He wasn't even here!

And thats how Daisy ended up on a jet. Heading to some country. She couldn't pronounce.

 **Sorry I haven't posted in so** **long. I wrote this chapter like three times before I was happy with the out come. I hope you guy's liked it!**


	10. Chapter 9

The jet had just landed and Steve was talking about something. At first she thought it was the mission but it turned out it was about someone named Peggy. She really didn't give a damn.

Clint approached her. extending his hand for her to take. She didn't. "You ready for this kid?" He asked and Daisy gave him a glare. One she was not a kid. Two she was always ready.

"Yeah," Daisy replied. Grabbing her backpack she followed the Avenger's off the plane. They were going to escort someone important to somewhere important. She wasn't really sure.

"Bruce?" Daisy asked. The two had gotten along pretty well together. "Whats this guy's name again?" He gave her a funny look before answering.

"His name is Huji Oma just call him Prince or something," Bruce told her ending with a smile. Daisy just rolled her eye's as they all crammed into a elevator.

"So are you our first line of defense or last?" Daisy asked. This time Tony answered.

"Daisy! did you listen to me explain the plane at all?" Tony asked and suddenly Daisy felt very on the spot. "Yeah sure," She answered and Tony groaned.

"Just don't talk or do anything, and if bad guys come, just punch them," Tony told her and Daisy nodded. This explanation was a lot better then the last one. Although she would probably just blast them. "We want to keep this on the low," Tony said it was like he almost read her mind.

The elevator doors opened and they quickly walked out of the crammed space. Going to what Daisy would definitely call a throne room. She just bowed like everyone else was. Steve stood up first everyone else right behind him. "Your Majesty," Steve greeted.

"Steve Rodger's I'm glad you and your team could make it," The King tells them. "Hey!" Tony starts, "It's my team!" He says like he was a four year old. Daisy wasn't sure if she internally groaned or groaned out loud. Natasha's quick glare said she did the second one.

"Well okay." The King says he obviously wasn't used to people talking like that. "My son Prince Huji he is already waiting in the limo," the King started and Daisy bit back another groan. A limo was going to stand out like Steve Rodgers in a group of random people. So someone could just ask, "Hey did you see where that limo went?" And they would be screwed.

"Sir, all do respect but don't you think a limo stands out a bit to much?" Steve asked. At least he was sort of smart. At this moment at least.

"My son is a prince he will ride in nothing else!" the King yelled and Daisy flinched slightly not expecting that. The King's voice echoed in the big room.

"Sir, I'm not sure we will be able to help you then," Steve said and Daisy was pretty sure she wasn't the only one who froze mouth dropped at that. The King looked surprised for half a second before he starting yelling.

"Guard's kill them!" The King ordered. Could he do that? for such a ridiculous reason to. People in black suits with guns started circling them.

"So just need to get one thing out of the way, These are the bad guys right?" Daisy asked and Tony nodded As they started shooting. Daisy quickly made a shield reflecting the bullets back at them. Suddenly someone threw a grenade into the fight. Like what the hell! That was probably going to kill everyone in the room!

Daisy cuaght the grenande and her eye's went wide. She was definitely going to die today, "Daisy over here," Bruce said and Daisy passed the grenande to him as he turned into the massive did she mention massive? fucking hulk. He caught the grenande and turned his body from the blast.

What happened next was like a blur. the grenede exploded Bruce was laying on the ground. The building started falling on them. She was pushed out of the room by Clint. Steve picked up bruce and they ran to the jet.

Daisy watched Steve lay Bruce down on a cot. He started giving out orders. and people got busy grabbing different things. Daisy built walls lot of them trying to save herself from being crushed again. Bruce might just break those walls down. She had never killed someone. Well she probably has but not someone she knew. Not someone that would affect her personally. She quickly repaired the walls making her I don't give a damn persona. She wouldn't get hurt, not again.

Daisy went into the cock pit where she stayed for the rest of the ride back. Not glancing back past the door where Steve was doing CPR.

 **I'm sorry! I know its probably been so long for you guys. But I feel like I haven't been able to sit down for the past month! February was a very busy month for me and I'm sorry I couldn't get this up sooner. Well I hope you at least enjoyed it and see you next time, there will be a next time I promise;)**


	11. Not a chapter!

This ins't a chapter! After season five of AOS started and ended its been really hard to write anything for this story or any AOS story... can't tell if its writers block or that season made me really mad. I might come back to it later. might! no promises. I really tried to but everything I wrote felt like trash, sorry if you enjoyed the story. And yes! I know I technically started this after season five started, But these chapter's were done before it, so again sorry.


End file.
